


Please Stop Trying to Kiss Me

by jadawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Sex, Jealous! Kageyama, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with some plot, im not good at tagging :(, let sick kageyama rest pls, not its mostly just hinata being horny, that happens which is fun, there’s a hint of plot, this is like, yeah i think that’s all??, yeah this is fairly dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites
Summary: Kageyama is sick, it is contagious. Hinata loves his boyfriend, that is also contagious, but mostly Hinata is just horny. Pray for Kageyama please.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 505





	Please Stop Trying to Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be comedic but then my hand slipped.

Tobio was sick. Acute bronchitis, the doctor had declared after he almost coughed out a lung for a third time in the woman’s office. He was to take a break from social activities for a week and anti-biotics for three if he wanted to improve. Tobio wasn’t a fan of not going to practice but he understood if he didn’t take care now then he’d do worse to his body later, and he’d be out for longer. 

So he sat at home and sulked amidst the fevers and the headaches and consistent feeling of blegh. However all of that paled in comparison to Shouyo, who seemed to simultaneously be the savior and bane of his existence. His favorite redhead often made him soup and helped him with his medicine and made things better, but at what cost? As much as Kageyama was fond of the dumbass, he was in fact, a dumbass. Shouyo seemed to forget that it was a communicable disease, which meant no hugs, no cuddles, no kisses, and definitely no sex. 

“That’s not fair, Tobio! I don’t see you at practice and now I can’t hang out with you? I’m having a withdrawal here.” He was whining, Shouyo always had a tendency to get loud when he didn’t get his way, and sometimes even when he did.He was just loud, really. 

“There’s nothing stopping us from hanging out, we live together. We just can’t touch. It’s not my fault you’re so touched starved,” Tobio declared, but his statement held less of a sting due to his blocked nose. 

Shouyo passed him a tissue, taking the opportunity to decrease the distance between the two on the couch, “But it  is your fault because you won’t touch me, and you won’t let me touch you. Can’t I just touch you a little bit?”

Tobio would be lying if the sudden physical hiatus wasn’t getting to him as well. Going more than three days without anything was really wearing him down. He missed the warmth of Shouyo, the feeling of his small mouth, the way he tasted- but he was sick and he had morals and Shouyo was a goddamn nightmare when he had a runny nose, let alone a real sickness. So he would keep his distance, regardless of how much Shouyo moaned and groaned. 

“No touching at all, Shouyo. You suck at moderation.” Tobio knew he was right, and so did Shouyo, but he was nothing if not persistent. He was quiet for less than a moment before he scooted slightly closer to Tobio. 

“We can hold hands at least, right?” If Tobio was less sick he might’ve been more aware of the shine in Shouyo’s eyes, but he was tired and over it, so he plopped his hand onto the redhead’s. 

Shouyo was readily giddy, playing with Tobio’s hand in his own lap. He had a small smile on his face. Tobio figured that maybe he’d done it, that was all he actually needed to be satisfied. A few minutes later, Tobio fought back a groan. Of course, Shouyo would never make his life so easy. 

The redhead had rested Tobio’shand palm down, giving him a slight grasp on what he felt was Shouyo’s dick. Tobio refused to give Shouyo the pleasure (literally) of winning and didn’t move his hand off or apply more pressure. If the little prick wanted to be so insistent he would have to work for whatever he got. 

His hand was there for minute before he felt Shouyo’s slow thrust into his hand. Small little movements that were shaky and took Tobio’s breath away (even more than his runny nose and sore throat) because was Shouyo serious?! How horny did the little bastard have to  be ? And why was it kind of hot?

Shouyo’s eyes were focused in thin air, arms tensed and fingers digging into the couch in an effort to move smoothly. All for a slight pressure on his member, so maybe Tobio could throw him a bone. Tobio grasped Shouyo’s dick over his clothes and Shouyo snapped up to look at him immediately, a smile overtaking his face. 

“Tobio?” he breathed hopefully, and Tobio’s mood soured. He snatched his hand away. 

“No, you brat. This is why I can’t give you anything,” Tobio groaned, crossing his arms. He’d almost fallen for Shouyo’s trap, but not this time. The redhead could quite literally ho fuck himself, he was not dealing with a sick Shouyo. Sick Shouyo was twice as clingy as normal, sick Shouyo tried to climb on you while you were making him chicken noodle soup and then pouted when you wouldn’t feed it to him. No way. 

“Tobio,” now his name came out as a whine that went straight to his own dick, god. Apparently, Shouyo was made specifically to make Tobio’s life a nightmare, and Tobio had went and fallen in love with him. Maybe  he was the dumbass. He didn’t have time to continue that thought because Shouyo was still whining, “We can’t stop now, we just started.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Tobio grumbled, “your horny ass just took what you wanted without asking.”

Shouyo faced Tobio properly, a pout on his lips, “Well if you just... gave it to me? Please just a slight handjob, and I’ll give you one in return, okay?”

“I’m sick, Shouyo. You can deal with yourself.”

Shouyo groaned, before shuffling back suddenly, “Fine. Watch me.” 

Kageyama was confused for a second before Shouyo quickly stripped to his boxers. He was already half hard, and his pale skin was already flushed. The perks of dating a redhead, Tobio had realized pretty early into their relationship, was that it took so little effort to make Shouyo blush. Tobio loved it, and Shouyo knew he loved it and he was playing dirty. 

It wasn’t fair. It especially wasn’t fair when Shouyo snuck a hand down his boxers and mewled when Tobio knew there was no way it felt that good. It didn’t really matter, Tobio’s dick responded to Shouyo’s call anyway. He was getting hard, couldn’t tear his eyes away from his dumb hot boyfriend. 

Was it actually worth it, in hindsight? Was the pleasure of living with the love of his life worth having to watch him jerk off on your shared couch because he was a little horny goblin no matter how sick you were? Was it worth the toll on Tobio’s physical and mental health? Was Tobio really this whipped? His grandmother had always told him love was for the weak. He should’ve listened. Well, too late now. 

Because now Shouyo was talking under his breath and honestly that was just illegal. The redhead’s breath hitched as he pulled at his own hair, the other hand circling his dick.

“Tobio,” Shouyo whined and the taller boy winced at how filthy it sounded, “I just wanted you to fuck me as good as you usually do. Remember when we broke the bed that one time? Practice was hell for weeks after that, fuck you went so hard, but that night was heaven. And last week, when you fucked my face? How you came for like 30 seconds straight? Remember that, Tobio?”

Of fucking course, he remembered. Any and every time Tobio had gotten his hands on Hinata’s body was catalogued in Tobio’s brain. Who needed Pornhub when his boyfriend never got off his dick? But Shoyu hadn’t been on for a few days, and it was becoming a problem, for both of them apparently. And Shouyo wouldn’t shut up, and Tobio had lost his voice. 

Shouyo was reaching his hand down into his boxers now as he talked, and Tobio could fucking see his fingers circling his hole, “That felt so good! You always make me feel so nice, Tobio. My hands aren’t nearly as good as yours, your fingers are so big, but not as big at your dick.”

A bit of the spell was broken by Shouyo’s cheesy comment. Tobio didn’t particularly care about his size; Shouyo knew that and had often admonished him for it since ‘only guys with big dicks don’t care about dick size’. But the redhead had gotten sloppy in his desire and Tobio couldn’t help the snort that left his mouth. 

Shouyo’s eyes shot up, narrowed and Tobio tried to hide his smile, “Are you laughing, you ass?”

“I thought you were preoccupied?” Tobio asked, and Shouyo huffed before leaning over to the coffee table, where a small bottle of lube was hidden. 

“You’re so mean,” Shouyo sighed, shucking off his boxers instead of stepping up to the argument like Tobio thought he would. Shouyo had always been determined to get what he wanted, “First you won’t let me play with you, and then you won’t play with my dick, and then you play with my feelings. ‘S not fair, Tobio.”

Shouyo was starting to pant as he slowly pressed a finger in, his words become slurred in lust, “Can’t get me used — to your fuckings and then just... leave.” He was rocking his hips now, softly, the other hand pushing a finger in his mouth, “Fingers don’t do shit ‘nymore. Need som-ing bigga. ‘Need you.”

Tobio was nearing his limit, but he was never a quitter, and if that meant sitting here with a raging boner while his boyfriend fingered himself to completion only to jerk off later in their bathroom then okay. Tobio played to fucking win. Shouyo did, too.

Shouyo popped the finger out of his mouth, wrapping it around his cherry red member. Fuck. Fuck, “Bokuto wouldn’t do this to me. He’s been,  hng, wait shit, he’s been tryna fu- uck me since I was legal. God and he’s got, oh fuck, such a big dick as well, can see it through his shorts I swear, Tobio. Fuck,  fuck, oh right there, but I don’t think he could fuck me like you do, right?”

Tobio was going to murder Bokuto. He was going to kill him, right after he fucked his name out of Shouyo’s mouth because Shouyo knew he had a jealous streak (they both did) and used it to his fucking advantage. And if the redhead wanted dick that fucking bad then fine, Tobio would fuck him until he couldn’t stand to go to practice. Didn’t need to see Bokuto’s ugly mug anyway. 

At least that was how Tobio justified jumping his determined boyfriend. Fuck Shouyo’s immune system. Tobio would just make him scream so hard he lost his voice. Then a sore throat wouldn’t seem so bad.

Tobio wasted no time, immediately attacking Hinata’s neck with vigor, replacing Shouyo’s fingers with his own as the redhead’s hands clamped down on his shoulder. Shouyo tasted like more and he grew far too impatient. Since Shouyo had wanted to make Tobio’s life a nightmare then he would happily return the favor. 

“Wait, no fair,” Shouyo whined, fingers tangled in Tobio’s shirt, “I’m naked and you’re completely clothed.”

Tobio narrowed his eyes, “Well if you want to act like whore you’ll be treated like one.” Shouyo whimpered but Tobio knew the shine in his eyes held no offense; the little bastard was getting exactly what he wanted. 

Tobio picked up the pace of his fingers, fucking recklessly into Shouyo as he yowled, messily moving his hips to match pace. Easily enough, Tobio found Shouyo’s prostate and pressed insistently. Shouyo’s eyes shot open as his hands scrambled to push Tobio. 

“Wait fuck no I’m-“ Shouyo’s words melted into a whine as he came. The clench of his ass on Tobio’s fingers made his dick throb. Tobio was gonna die if he didn’t bury himself in Shouyo soon. 

Shouyo laid there spent, red as a peach and gasping for breath, “You didn’t come, Tobio.”

Tobio stripped off his shirt before looking at Shouyo, “Don’t worry, I will.”

He saw a small smile spread on Shouyo’s lips as he undressed himself, “You’re just so pleased with yourself aren’t you? That your little whore show worked on me?”

Shouyo nodded, biting his lip as he stared at Tobio’s exposed form, his dick straining, begging for attention, “I’d say it worked quite well, yes.”

“Oh, you have no idea how well it worked, babe,” Tobio muttered, kneeling over Shouyo, “but I’ll show you.”

He curled his hand around, Shouyo’s dick, which was already starting to stiffen up again, “God, you’re such a slut. Always hard for my dick.” Shouyo whined, Tobio knew he loved name calling, both the ‘sweetheart’s and the ‘bitch’s, but Tobio wasn’t exactly in a sweetheart mood. He reached for the lube Shouyo had left by his head, squirting just a bit into his fingers before he set his fingers to Shouyo’s hole once more. The redhead’s hole was already fairly wet, but Tobio needed it to be stretched a bit more for what he wanted to do. Shouyo hissed, slightly oversensitive, but his face told Tobio it wasn’t a completely painful experience. 

He slipped a third finger in, “Look at you, even now you beg for more. Maybe you’re not just a slut for me, then. Do you go and beg other guys for sex when I’m not around? Parade your hole for them? Fuck yourself with your fingers because you’re a whiny little bitch with no patience?”

Shoyo melted, his fingers grappling into Tobio’s arms, “N-no. Just you.”

Tobio knew that, really. Shouyo wasn’t the cheating type, but the way his face flushed under the accusations set a flame in Tobio’s stomach. He was going to wreckShouyo. 

“So you’re just a lying bitch then? Willing to go so far just for my dick?” Tobio knew he was being filthy, but he also knew Shouyo loved it, it showed in how the redhead’s member twitched, hardening even farther. 

“Y-yes, please,  Tobi-ongh ,” Shouyo’s sentence melted in his mouth as Tobio wrapped his lips around the head of Shouyo’s member. 

Shouyo tasted slightly salty, but Tobio was used to it. He slicked his tongue over Shouyo lightly, it was more of a tease than a goal for completion. Shouyo tugs at his hair, fully aware of Tobio’s intentions. 

Shouyo is drawing him up, whimpering sinfully and Tobio realizes that even now his little redhead is rutting against his stomach. He never could be patient. Tobio reached down, grabbing Shouyo’s leg to hook over his shoulder. He was so fucking flexible he bent in half easily. The realization had Tobio rushing to line himself up before he plunged into Shouyo’s hole. 

The moan that escaped after was deep, and it sent him into a coughing fit. Tobio sat up suddenly, facing away from Shouyo, even as the smaller man seemed to refuse to let him go. 

“Careful, baby,” Shouyo muttered, wrapping his hands around Tobio’s forearms before raising them up, “Arm’s up.”

It worked, Tobio’s coughing slowed to a stop, but he flushed red. This is why it was worth it. Only his Shouyo would lovingly help him through a coughing fit all the while the taller man’s dick had been in his ass. Tobio realized that he had been right, Shouyo was completely worth it. 

Shouyo saw the large man staring down at him, and just smiled, pulling him down, “If you’ve caught your breath, then don’t just sit there. Fuck me, Tobio.”

Tobio obeyed, burying himself back in Shouyo, the redhead groaning. At this point it seemed useless to fight against Shouyo. Tobio’s world began and ended in those brown eyes, why go against his nature. So he gave in completely. 

Gave into the unforgiving warmth of Shouyo, thanked him repeatedly for his tightness, and didn’t try to hold back when his body told him to take more. Shouyo was his and he would be wholeheartedly Shouyo’s. 

He didn’t quite register how hard he was slamming into the smaller man until the couch began to creak. It bought him just out of his rampage enough to feel the sting of Shouyo’s nails on his back. Just enough for it to feel pleasurable, pain didn’t exist in this world. Shouyo seemed to bleat his moans, the man never achieving more than one syllable with the speed of Tobio’s thrust. Tobio braced himself on the edge of the couch, aiming deeper, and Shouyo clamped down on him, in every way. His arms seemed to tighten around Tobio’s shoulders, one hand gripping in his hair, while his ass was like a vice on Tobio’s dick. He’d found it, then. 

Tobio busied himself with Shouyo’s mouth, he was only getting louder and they’d already gotten a noise complaint once this month. Shouyo tasted like sex, the redhead unable to properly control his mouth as moan after moan escaped. After a while, Shouyo seemed to properly match Tobio’s pace before he broke away from their kiss, moaning as he came for a second time. 

It was fucking beautiful, the redhead letting out a broken moan as he clenched down on Tobio, supplying magnificent pressure. Tobio was almost there as well, almost. Tobio had always had a monster stamina, but luckily for Shouyo,it had been weakened. Tobio dropped a hand to grab Shouyo’s waist.

“Almost there babe, okay?” Tobio muttered, head in the crook of Shouyo’s neck.

Shouyo nodded, tired arms resting in Tobio’s hair as the boy whispered hoarsely, “Come for me, Tobio.”

A few short thrust after that, Tobio did just that, releasing an embarrassingly wet groan into the redhead’s shoulders. Shouyo let loose a slight whimper, at the sensation of being filled by Tobio.

Moments later, when the world stopped spinning for the both of them. Tobio began to move after Shouyo pushed weakly at his arm. 

“I love you,” Tobio groaned, leaning off of Shouyo, pulling out. 

“I love you, too,” Shouyo sighed, “but I think you bent one of the couch legs.”

Tobio scoffed, “ We  bent the couch leg, it was a joint effort.” Shouyo rolled his eyes but didn’t move, Tobio looked at him weirdly, cocking his eyebrows, “Are you okay?”

“Actually, I’m not sure I can stand, or move. Can you carry me to the tub?” Shouyo asked happily. 

“Shit,” Tobio ducked, bending to lift his boyfriend,“Did I go too hard?Why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

Shouyo snorted as he leaned heavily on Tobio, “‘Cus I didn’t want you to. Felt good.”

“You have the self preservation of a toddler, you know that, Shouyo?” Tobio’s Shouyo chuckled loudly, and then reprimanded him once more for making him laugh when he was sore. 

Later, after they’d both showered and Tobio had taken his medicine and Shouyo was wrapped around him in bed, Tobio couldn’t help but ask. 

“About that Bokuto thing,” Tobio had said softly, one hand running through Shouyo’s hair. 

Shouyo looked up, an impish grin on his face, “You got really jealous, babe.”

“I got a normal amount of jealous-“

“You’re very hot when you’re jealous, Tobio. That’s the only reason, I brought him up. Because no matter how often I tell you that’s he’s not a threat, you’re still wary of him. He’s engaged, y’know?”

“What if he wasn’t?” Tobio asked.

“Well, even if Bokuto wasn’t happily engaged to his boyfriend of like forever,” Shouyo said in tone that made Tobio roll his eyes, “ I  have a boyfriend. The best one in the world, actually. Wouldn’t trade him for anyone.”

Tobio blushed, “You’re an ass, talking about me being jealous. You’re the one who still refuses to leave me alone in a room with Oikawa.”

“I don’t trust him, Tobio,” Shouyo said sternly, “I don’t like how he looks at you.”

Tobio patted the redhead’s hair, “I know.But I’m pretty fond of my boyfriend, too, y’know?”

Shouyo smiled softly, “Good. You’re mine, Tobio.”

“And you’re mine,” Tobio muttered, sleeping overtaking him. He didn’t fight it, he’d see Shouyo in the morning.

Even later, about a week after, Tobio was just starting to feel better when Shouyo woke up with a fever and a sore throat. Tobio had been up, making breakfast when Shouyo padded into the kitchen behind him, hands snaking around the taller man’s waist, “Tobio~ I don’t feel good.”

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> By finishing this, I have now made all four flavors of ao3 content (general, teen, mature, explicit) in Kagehina’s name. I feel like Thanos. Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
